<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First, but not the Last by loeyhunbaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506058">First, but not the Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyhunbaek/pseuds/loeyhunbaek'>loeyhunbaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyhunbaek/pseuds/loeyhunbaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol are bestfriends. They promised na pag tungtong nila ng tamang edad, magpapakasal sila sa isa’t isa. But I guess fate doesn’t want them to end together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First, but not the Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls don’t expect a good ending :(( [this is not inspired by another story]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baekhyunnie... I like you so much! So very much.” </p>
<p>“I like you more Chanyeollie!” </p>
<p>“Let’s get married to each other when we grow up?” </p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p>“Pinky promise?”</p>
<p>“Pinky promise!” </p>
<p>Huling usap ng mag-kaibigang si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Bakit huli? Umalis na kasi si Chanyeol papuntang ibang bansa. 8 years old pa sila parehas nun, kilala pa kaya nila ngayon ang isa’t isa?</p>
<p>Unang taon ni Chanyeol sa ibang bansa, araw araw magkausap ang dalawa, hindi natatapos ang araw kung hindi sila maguusap. Okay pa sila nun, hanggang sa dumalang na, hanggang sa hindi na sila nagusap muli</p>
<p>Hanggang ngayon, wala pading balita kung kelan uuwi si Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon, umaasa parin si Baekhyun. Na sana naaalala pa sya ng kaibigan. At naalala pa yung promise nila sa isa’t isa.</p>
<p>Dalawang dekada ang nagdaan, si Baekhyun </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Baekhyun, halika rito anak may balita ako.” sabi ni Mama Byun, mukhang importante ata ang sasabihin.</p>
<p>“Nak, alam kong magiging masaya ka sa balita ko. Yung pamilya ni Chanyeol nak, babalik na sa pinas.” sabi ni Mama Byun kaya napa-tingin si Baekhyun sa kanya.</p>
<p>Yes, may pag-asa pa.</p>
<p>“Kelan daw ma?” excited na tanong ni Baekhyun. Syempre, makikita nya ulit ang bestfriend nya, ang [first] love nya.</p>
<p>“Sa sabado nak. Pero mukhang hindi for good. May aasikasuhin lang raw.” biglang nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. Bakasyon lang? Pero syempre wala na syang karapatan magreklamo, ang importante makikita na nya uli.</p>
<p>Syempre nag-linis Nagulat nga si Mama Byun bakit raw ang sipag ni Baekhyun maglinis, dapat raw araw araw nalang pupunta si Chanyeol para ganito kasipag ang binata. Syempre alam ni Mama Byun kung bakit ganyan umakto si Baekhyun, dati pa.</p>
<p>Mabilis lumipas ang araw at Sabado na. Sabi ni Mama Byun sa gabi raw dadalaw sila Chanyeol sa bahay. Todo ayos si Baekhyun ng sarili nya, syempre dapat awra daw kapag nakita ni bestfriend.</p>
<p>Habang kumakain sila ng hapunan ay may bumusinang sasakyan sa gate nila, kasabay ng pag-tunog ng doorbell nila. Medyo kinikilig man si Baekhyun ay kinakabahan sya para sa sarili. Ilang dekada na din nung huli silang nagkita ni Chanyeol e, paniguradong may mga nagbago, pati na rin ang ugali ng binata.</p>
<p>“Uy, pasok kayo.” sabi ni Mama Byun sa nanay ni Chanyeol. Ibang iba na ang nanay ni Chanyeol noon, kung dati’y simple manamit ngayon ay magarbo na. Mayaman kasi ang pamilya ni Chanyeol, kaya’t nung nag-migrate sa ibang bansa ay mas yumaman pa. Pero isa lang ang hindi nagbago sa nanay ni Chanyeol, sobrang bait padin pati makipagusap.</p>
<p>Lumingon si Baekhyun kung saan naguusap sila Mama Byun, at na-disappoint sa nakita. Wala si Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Sayang naman, nag-handa pa sya.</p>
<p>“Susunod sila Chanyeol. May inaayos lang sa kotse” sabi ni Mama Park.</p>
<p>Buti naman, hindi pala sayang.</p>
<p>Mga ilang sandali pa ay may pumasok nang dalawang lalaki, yung isang lalaking matangkad may kasamang babaeng maliit. Lumingon muli si Baekhyun sa pinto, at nakita nya na.</p>
<p>Nakita nya na muli.</p>
<p>Pero sino yung batang maliit?</p>
<p>“Chanyeol anlaki laki mo na!” sabi ni Mama Byun sa matangkad na lalaki. Ngumiti lamang ito. Sa kabilang palad, naroon si Baekhyun, tulala. Iniisip kung anak ba ni Chanyeol yun o hindi.</p>
<p>Possible. Possibleng anak nya.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol andun sa kusina si Baekhyun. Kitain mo na. Matagal ka nang hinihinta-“ napatigil si Mama Byun nang biglang magsalita si Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“Uy Chan, anlaki mo na.” sabi ni Baekhyun, with matching ngiti. Hindi parin matanggal ang isip sa batang babae na hawak hawak ni Chanyeol. </p>
<p>“Chanyeol, iwan mo muna si Riane dito. Magusap muna kayo ni Baekhyun, miss na miss nyo ang isa’t isa diba?” ngiting sabi ni Mama Park kaya naunang umalis si Baekhyun at pumunta sa kwarto nya, na sinundan naman ni Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“May anak ka na pala?” unang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Ni wala mang miss you or kung kamusta na ang kaibigan. “Di ka sasagot? Sayang willing pa naman ako maging ninong.”</p>
<p>Damn it Baekhyun, anong willing magninong? Nasasaktan ka nga</p>
<p>“Oo anak ko.” tatlong salitang tumusok sa puso ni Baekhyun. So may pamilya na pala... “Joke lang.” pahabol ni Chanyeol, nakatanggap tuloy ng sapak.</p>
<p>“Eh kaano ano mo yun?”</p>
<p>“Uy curious sya.”</p>
<p>“Alam mo Chanyeol mas naging mapang-asar ka pa ano?”</p>
<p>“Eto naman, mas pumikon ka pa lalo. Smile na yan.” paulit ulit na pangaasar ni Chanyeol kaya ayun napangiti si bakla, rupok e.</p>
<p>“Bat ba kayo nandito sa pinas?” pagbabago ni Baekhyun ng topic kaya medyo na-alangan si Chanyeol, leaving the whole room in silence.</p>
<p>“Family Matter.” pagsisinungaling ni Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Di pa pwedeng sabihin e, i’m sorry</p>
<p>“Wala na ba talagang pag-asang tumira kayo dito for good?”</p>
<p>“Wala. Binenta na bahay namin diba?” tumango lamang ang isa.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun!! Paghandaan mo ng pagkain ang bisita!!” Sigaw ni Mama Byun mula sa baba kaya’t bumaba na sila parehas papunta sa kainan. Tinulungan din ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun mag-ayos ng mga pinggan at ulam.</p>
<p>“May surpresa si Chanyeol sa inyo sa susunod na linggo. Right, anak?” masayang sabi ni Mama Park. Tumango lamang si Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa pagkain, para bang hindi nasisiyahan sa sinabi ni Mama Park.</p>
<p>“Ano naman yun? May bahay na uli kayo sa pinas?” tanong naman ni Mama Byun at umiling ang nanay ni Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“For good na siguro kami sa US. Pero bibisita parin kami rito. Paniguradong masaya kayo pag inannounce na ang surpresa.” </p>
<p>After ng kainan ay umuwi na din agad sila Chanyeol. Pero hanggang ngayon, hindi padin mawala sa isip ni Baekhyun yung batang babae.</p>
<p>Shet, di ko natanong kung ka-ano ano nya yun.</p>
<p>Napayapa din naman ang loob ni Baekhyung nang maalala nyang hindi naman pala anak ni Chanyeol yun. Aasa padin syang may chance pa. May chance pa para sa kanilang dalawa.</p>
<p>2 weeks after, na-realize nyang mali palang umasa pa sya. Ni-hindi nya inalam kung may nararamdaman pa ang binata sa kanya. </p>
<p>“Baekhyun!! Halika rito at may papakita ako bilis!!” pagmamadaling sabi ni Mama Byun sa anak. May nag-send daw na mail sa e-mail nya.</p>
<p>Invitation. Wedding Invitation. Next month.</p>
<p>Kumirot dibdib ni Baekhyun nang makita nya kung sino ikakasal. Chanyeol Park. Do Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>Sa pinsan nya pa...</p>
<p>“Nak okay ka lang ba? Gusto mo ba wag nalang tayo umattend?”</p>
<p>“Wag ma. Okay lang ako.” He faked a smile. “Baka mag-tampo bestfriend at pinsan ko kung hindi ako aattend sa kasal nila eh.”</p>
<p>“Alam mo, pambihira din yang si chan-“</p>
<p>“Ma...tigil na. Ilang years na din naman, di natin masisisi kung iba na gusto nyang mahalin. Kung iba na gusto nyang makasama sa buhay.”</p>
<p>“Okay ka lang talaga nak?”</p>
<p>“Oo naman ma. Masaya nga ako para sa kaibigan ko eh.”</p>
<p>Sobrang saya ko para sa kaibigan at pinsan ko. Eto pala yung sinasabi nilang surprise. Masaya nga. </p>
<p>Sa sobrang tulala ni Baekhyun, di nya namalayan na nag-text pala si Chanyeol sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Nabasa mo na ba yung mail? Kita tayo bukas ha, if may time ka. Papakilala kita kay Kyungsoo, kaka-sundo lang namin sa kanya kahapon sa airport eh. Excited na sya makilala ka Hyunnie ko. Text ka nalang if available ka ha?”</p>
<p>Iniisip ni Baekhyun kung kikitain nya silang dalawa bukas. Ang end-up, sinabi nya nalang na busy sya at kinongratulate nya nalang ang kaibigan. Baka raw kasi umiyak sya ng hindi inaasahan. Ayaw nyang ipakita sa kaibigan nyang nasasaktan sya.</p>
<p>Sino ba sya? First love lang naman sya eh. Hindi na sya yung nakikita ni Chanyeol na taong makakasama nya habang buhay.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Mabilis din lumipas ang mga araw, pero hanggang ngayon ay hindi parin sinked in kay Baekhyun na ikakasal na ang kaibigan nya.</p>
<p>Para bang naglaho bigla yung promise na ginawa nila sa isa’t isa.</p>
<p>“Nak, ready ka na ba?” tanong ni Mama Byun sa kanya. Kahit man sabihin ni Baekhyun na “okay” lang sya, alam naman ni Mama Byun na nagsisinungaling ang anak, halatang halata naman.</p>
<p>“Oo ma, ano bagay ba yung suot ko? Ganda ba?” Baekhyun smiled. Ang galing galing naman magpanggap.</p>
<p>“Oo nak, parang ikaw ang ikakasal.” Sabi ni Mama Byun na dahilan para mag-laho ang ngiti nung binata.</p>
<p>Ano ba yan ma!</p>
<p>“Tara na alis na tayo.” pagbabago ni Baekhyun sa topic.</p>
<p>Isang simpleng civil wedding lang naman ang naganap. Nalaman na din ni Baekhyun ang kwento between sa dalawa. Nakilala raw ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa bar, then may nangyari sa kanila kaya ayun nabuntis si Kyungsoo. Ayaw naman daw takbuhan ni Chanyeol ang responsibilidad kaya ayan, pinakasalan si Kyungsoo. May gusto na rin daw si Chanyeol the first encounter nya kay Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Tama nga ang hinala ni Baekhyun, anak nya ang bata. Pero bakit kailangan pang magsinungaling ni Chanyeol?</p>
<p>“Uy Hyunnie, okay lang ba kayo dyan?” tanong ni Chanyeol kila Baekhyun, tumango naman si Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“Chan, pwede ba tayong magusap? Sa labas lang.” di na nakapagpigil si Baekhyun, gusto nya na rin malaman lahat eh.</p>
<p>“Sige. Mukhang importante e.” nauna nang umalis si Chanyeol at sinundan ni Baekhyun. Andito sila sa labas ngayon, kung saan walang tao, silang dalawa lang.</p>
<p>“Ano ba yan, nagsinungaling ka pa sakin na hindi mo anak yun. Okay lang tanggap ko naman nang-“</p>
<p>“Mahal pa kita. Ayaw kitang saktan” diretsuhang sagot ni Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Kung mahal mo ko, bat ka agad nagpakasal?” Baekhyun said in a sarcastic tone. “Tsaka ayaw masaktan? Simula pa nung pagkikita natin for the first time uli, nasaktan na ko. Tangina, chan asa ako nang asa satin, tas malalaman kong meron ka na pala dun? Tapos malala pinsan ko pa? Chanyeol naman.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” lang ang tanging nasabi ni Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Eto. Promise me. For the last time uli.” sabi ni Baekhyun kaya napa-tingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, mata sa mata.</p>
<p>“Promise me, hindi mo sasaktan si Kyungsoo. Kahit wag na ako protektahan mo, kahit sya nalang. Promise?”</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p>“Kahit yan nalang yung promise na pangalagaan mo Chanyeol, please”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Pinaramdam mo rin naman saking minahal mo ako, kahit papaano.” sabi ni Baekhyun, pinipigilang umiyak. </p>
<p>“You deserve better, Baekhyun. Wag mo na akong iyakan, hmm? Hindi ako deserve iyakan ng tulad mo.”</p>
<p>“Ngayon lang to, kinabukasan magkaibigan na uli tayo.” Baekhyun said, pinipilit na ngumiti habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol, na ngayon ay naka-titig sa kalawakan.</p>
<p>Kung hindi man para sa isa’t isa ngayon, sana sa susunod na buhay nalang.</p>
<p>— end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this!! chanyeol and baekhyun luvs u</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>